nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rikuo Nura
Rikuo Nura This Rikuo Nura will talk about 2 Rikuo Nura in one body The day form will be about his human form Day Rikuo Nura. If you have a problem with this talk to me before changing anything. --Cococrash11 05:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of merging the two articles together to Rikuo Nura. After all, Rikuo Nura is one character with two forms. FanOfManyAnime 18:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you shold merge to see if I'm okay with it. --Cococrash11 02:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I just finished the newly merged page. I haven't deleted the Night Rikuo Nura page yet. While merging the page, I took the time to separate the article into different sections. I've based this character profile sectional format on that used on many other Wikis of very popular anime/manga series, including Bleach, Naruto and Kuroshitsuji. It's not quite finished yet, as the information still needs to be sorted out among the sections. I also took the time to introduce a new infobox format. What do you think? --FanOfManyAnime 23:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will delte the other Rikuo page. THis one looks good. The personality section show one picture of human and Yokai form in the Personality section. --Cococrash11 02:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Say, what's the "Nurarihyon no Mago Series" heading for? --FanOfManyAnime 04:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) To show the Series. --Cococrash11 21:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything to put under the heading? --FanOfManyAnime 22:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure about the plot consistency (re: Rikuo's age). Even though he's definitely introduced as being 13 at the start, and Daruma states that 13 is the age to officially become the heir, it's never said that Rikuo isn't still 13 at the time. That clan meeting was just the first time that he expressed an interest in actually becoming the Nura Group's heir.Lynxian 03:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :The trivia point I wrote stated that because Rikuo is already 13 from the beginning, there exists a plot inconsistency when Daruma states that Rikuo has to reach the age of 13 to become the Third Heir, as if he isn't 13 yet. Since he's supposedly 13 already, he should have been crowned Third Heir on the spot in the meeting, but he wasn't. --FanOfManyAnime 03:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) "Day" and "Night" Rikuo Nura Is it really appropriate to call his two forms as such? I mean, there are times when he's in his "day" form at night and his "night" form in the day. How about human form and yokai form instead? --FanOfManyAnime 02:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The series refers to it both ways, but the latter makes much more sense - especially given how often his two forms tend to mix in recent arcs. Lynxian 04:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats what the manga said about them they either called them yokai, human, day, night, and etc. --Cococrash11 22:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Quotes It needs lots of quotes from the manga. Especially to Human Form's quote. --Cococrash11 01:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm reaalllyy curious about the blood in Rikuo's body.. If you don't mind, please answer.. :) Hey, it's true, that Rikuo has Nurarihyon's blood, but, why he doesn't have (well, as long as the story goes, I 'never seen any word that Rikuo can heal others.) Youhime's healing ability ? See, Youhime is his grandma, right? Nurarihyon and Youhime had a child, and that's Nura Rihan. He has Youhime's ability. And Nura Rihan has a child with Wakana, and that's Nura Rikuo. So, Rikuo is supposed to have Youhime's blood either, right (like the Nurarihyon blood)? I have one guess, though. I guess, Because Wakana is also a human (but just ordinary human, and Rihan is a half youkai so Nurarihyon's blood still remain) ? Well, this is just one of my thinking, so feel free to comment. for the bad english :It's never stated if he can or can't heal wounds, but considering that he's never shown doing so, it's probably safe to say he can't. Saying that Rikuo has his grandmother's blood is a little off, IMO. The whole thing with him having Nurarihyon's blood is based on the phrase "the same blood runs through their veins" (or derivations thereof), which basically means the two people are related. Rikuo doesn't ''actually have Nurarihyon's blood in his body - it's a figure of speech. I suspect that Youhime's healing ability was really rare (there's never an indication that either of her parents had it) and thus wouldn't be a dominant trait. By the time Rikuo is born, it's entirely possible that trait had become so recessive as to be nonexistent in him. Granted, we also don't know how early in life Rihan discovered he had healing abilities. Youhime is about 17 when she meets Nurarihyon, so she had the ability at a young age. Additionally, if Rikuo does have some healing ability, it would be greatly diluted. Well, this is all mostly speculation on my part, so take it as you will. -- Lynxian 12:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : :rep => thanks for your information :) . I don't really understand the '''Saying that Rikuo has his grandmother's blood is a little off, IMO. The whole thing with him having Nurarihyon's blood is based on the phrase "the same blood runs through their veins" (or derivations thereof), which basically means the two people are related. though. do you mind to explain it again? Like I've already said, I'm not so good at English. But at least I can understand the rest of it. Thanks again :) and sorry for the mistakes. ::No problem! It might be a little hard to explain, but here goes. There are a bunch of metaphorical phrases used pretty commonly that are meant as a way of saying that two people are biologically related. Probably the most relevant would be "blood relations", "the same blood runs through their veins" and "their own flesh and blood". They aren't meant to be taken literally. That is, saying that Rikuo and Nurarihyon have the same blood is technically incorrect. Rikuo has his own blood, and Nurarihyon has his own blood. It's just that they are genetically related, and so have genetic similarities - kinda like how certain genes are passed from parent to child. Err... well, think of it like this: ::Nurarihyon's genes can be represented as YY (pure youkai), and Youhime's are HH (pure human). Rihan then, is YH (partial youkai). Wakana is HH (pure human) again, meaning that Rikuo would either be YH (partial youkai) or HH (pure human). Obviously, he's a partial youkai. You can think of Rihan and Rikuo as the offspring resulting from cross-species breeding (ie. youkai and humans), so they are receiving genetic material from both the youkai and human aspects of their origin. Cross-species breeding can have some very interesting and bizarre results. ...and I'm probably confusing you way too much by now. o_o;; Put as simply as possible, saying "they have the same blood" is the same as saying "they are genetically close" - since family members' DNA is much closer to each other than to non-relations. Hopefully that wasn't too convoluted to follow... -- Lynxian 22:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::rep => thank you so much for the explanation :) I finally understand it. and, nope, I'm not confused by your explanation ^^. (Well, somehow I understand better when you explain it through DNA). Well, thanks again, and sorry for the trouble. :::Amazingly, volume 16 offers an answer in the Youkai Knowledge Q&A section. Someone asks about how long it takes youkai to recover from injuries, which leads Zen to comment on Rikuo's unusually speedy recovery ability. Zen then goes on to add that it's likely due to Youhime's blood. So there you go! Apparently it has been diluted through the generations. -- Lynxian 19:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Rikuo's Birthdate Well I just wanna say Rikuo's birthdate is September 23, not August 1. Please don't put the wrong information lmao and change it back. (because I don't have the permission to edit the page)